crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Earth
is the fifteenth episode of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, it first aired in Japan on January 17, 2015. Cross Ange 15 Soryugo and Hekiryugo.png Cross Ange 15 the High Priestess.png Cross Ange 15 Tower of Aura.png Cross Ange 15 Aura.png Cross Ange 15 DRAGON village.png Cross Ange 15 Embryo capturing Aura.png Cross Ange 15 Princess Salamandinay.png Cross Ange 15 Vivian wearing clan dragon clothes.png Cross Ange 15 Lamia hugging Vivian.png Cross Ange 15 Ange and Tusk during the festival.png Cross Ange 15 Kaname.png Cross Ange 15 Vivian and Lamia during the festival.png Cross Ange 15 Ange and Salamandinay.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Tusk and Kaname.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Naga and Kaname.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Naga and Kaname angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay.png Cross Ange ep 15 Naga and Kaname confronts Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange kick.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange and Salamandinay.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange, Tusk and Dragon Vivian.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 DRAGON Clan Empire.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 DRAGON Clan Empire Castle.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange, Tusk, Naga and Kaname.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange Angry.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay and Aura Midgardia.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Ange, Tusk, Naga and Kaname.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Ange and Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange and Tusk.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay's Conversation.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Two Earth.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange and Salamandinay Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Tusk and Kaname Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Tusk, Naga and Kaname.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay and Ange Riding.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay and Ange Arrives.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay and Ange inside the Tower.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Aura Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 People of Aura.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Childrens of Aura.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Hysterica and Aura.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay with DRAGON Wings.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Princess Salamandinay and Ange.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange being attacked.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange Passed Out.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Naga, Kaname and Lamia.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Lamia with Tears.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange, Vivian and Lamia.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 People of Aura in Festival.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay, Lamia and Vivian.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Vivian and Lamia.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Salamandinay in the Festival.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange in the Festival.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange and Tusk in the Festival.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Tusk in the Festival Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Kaname and Naga in the Festival.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange, Tusk, Kaname and Naga.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Tower of Aura Night.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Ange Angry Close-up.jpg Cross Ange ep 15 Lamia with tears Close-up Extended Version.png Synopsis Ange, Tusk, Vivian and the Villkiss are transported by DRAGONs to a castle in the mountains, where Vivian is soon shot with a dart and taken away. Ange and Tusk are taken to see the High Priestess and her council, where not only Ange's temper gets away from her, but Tusk is under a lot of scrutiny. Things look grim until Salamanday, the pilot Ange met above Arenzal, offers them hospitality and to show the two their world. During a tea ceremony, Ange's patience runs thin and she attempts to take their hostess hostage where Salamanday not only shows Ange how they survived on their Earth, but also the source of the Mana of Light and the truth of the war between Arenzal and the DRAGONs and Embryo. Ange tries to attack Salamanday, but is quickly subdued. She wakes up in a hospital bed with a human Vivian looking after her, and learns that Vivian can now control her transformations thanks to Dr. Gecko adjusting her DRAGON gene. They hear Tusk yell in the next room, where Ange and Vivian find a naked Tusk strapped to a table and surrounded by a bunch of young DRAGONettes. Dr. Gecko thanks Tusk for cooperating as there are few humanoid males around and they learned a lot about sex, much to Ange's anger. Afterwards Ange and Vivian meet Salamanday and another DRAGON female who actually is Vivians' mother and the DRAGONs plan a festival for her return. During the festival, Salamanday's guards meet with Ange and Tusk asking them to learn about them, and they in turn want to learn. Tusk asks Ange if they really need to return to their Earth, which Ange does not have an answer for yet. Plot Act One Act Two Stats Characters Ragna-mails Ryuu-Shin-Ki Quotes Songs *Shinjitsu no Mokushiroku (OP) *Shūmatsu no Love Song (ED) Notes & Trivia *When being transported inside a box, the movements cause Tusk to touch or fall on Ange. One of the things Ange says to him is "Sit, boy!", a reference to InuYasha. References 15